Those Moments In Band
by riptidefirebends
Summary: Want some band pick up lines or jokes? How about some life stories of occurances I've had in my band? Here is my installment of my time a flute player. Rated T for mention of things
1. NOT THE SAX NOISES!

Being a flute player in band isn't always the best thing in the world when you have people constantly ask you about "that one flute player at band  
camp" (I'm a freshman and didnt know when band camp was, I'm not zoned for my school)

* * *

Having saxophones corner you while making annoying noises come out of their instruments isn't fun. Especially when it comes to a girl (this girl! right over here!) is daydreaming while putting away they're instrument.

* * *

There were multiple times that our band needed fundraising ideas, so a trumpet player and a drummer had the idea of selling condoms that were  
glow in the dark and orange and black (our school colors), insisting that our ghetto, cheap school would totally sell us out for that kind of stuff.

* * *

It's awkward enough for band couples to be bombarded by their crazy sections, but what about that awkward trumpet player? Let's not discuss that,  
it was bad enough he got my bf and I's one week wrong like he knew everything in the world.

* * *

We flute players love each other, but there is dominance between us. We will murder each other to have a say in opinion.

* * *

Hope you guys had some good laughs at this randomness. Not sure if I want to continue it or not. PM me on your opinion.  
PEACE OUT!  
~riptidefirebends


	2. Band Pick-up Lines

**Some pick-up lines, I got really bored, so this chapter cae really early!**

You light up my world like the sharp side of a piccolo

Trumpets do it with 3 fingers

I wish you were my flute so you could finger and blow me all night long

Your calves must ache, 'cause you've been back-marching through my mind all day

Your band uniform is making me uncomfortable. Please, take them off

Do you believe in love at 1st set? Or do we have to run it again?

If you were a reed, I'd be a clarinet-I can't function without you latched onto me

Hold me! I'm a fermata

Let's make music on my sheets

Do you need me to unzip you?

My reed loves it when I blow hard. It vibrates like crazy. Wanna test it on your wood?

I'd like to roll step over to see your beautiful face when I first wake up in the morning

Babe, you must be a chromatic. You cause me treble

I can snap, I can slide, and I can flank. What more would you want?

Hey girl, is C# your leading tone? Cause I see this night resolving to the D

Hey babe, what's your uniform number? Cuase I'd love to get into those pants

And the best one of all

-

-

-

I'm in the band

**Hope you peed your pants from this (actually, no, I'd like you to use the toilet for its main purpose). I have a lot more, I'll upload them in the next chapter. See y'all there, my fellow bretheren!  
~riptidefirebends**


	3. Band Pick-up Lines 2

**So this is gonna be a real quick chappie, since I'm kinda in the midst of writting a paper for my band director to become Section Leader of the Flutes, wish me luck. *sings along to Numb by Linkin Park while writing***

Baby, you're a drummer? I can make your heart go offbeat

Are you in band? Because I wanna trombone your brasshole

Are you a percussionist? Because you sure know how to bang

Do you know that note, or do I need to give you a fingering?

Lets go into the practice room and work on our tonguing, fingering and lip slurs

Hey baby, I'm a trumpet, come blow me

I wish I was your flute...then you could press my buttons and blow me all night long

Is that a drumstick, or are you just happy to see me?

I admire your fingering abilities. Maybe later you could try that out on my instrument.

Hey, it's band camp, and I'm a bit thicker than a flute; wanna make some memories?

A mouthpiece isn't the only place I like to put my lips

All band kids do is blow and bang, and orchestra kids finger the g-strings by the f-holes. But we choir kids can scream like no other. Don't believe me? I'll see you after class.

I bet that flute isn't the only thing you know how to blow

**I have even more from when my bf and I went back and forth texting (thats where all of these are from). *jams to Meant To Live by Swiitchfoot**


	4. Band Pick-up Lines 3

**Hey guys! riptidefirebends here, but I guess you guys already knew that (Zuko moment). So I'm sitting here at my community pool on my laptop, not able to go in (it really sucks, Florida is hot as hell right now, not really, it just feels like it). So imma just pick up where I left off last time**

****

Will you adjust your note and resolve my raised member?

Are you french-horny for my trom-boner?

How many positions can you get into?

Im gonna make you go up an octave

I want to go up and down all your scales

Baby, you'd better lower your pitch, 'cause right now, you're lookin' sharp!

Lets go into the practice room and work on our tonguing, fingering and lip slurs

Your daddy must play the trumpet because he sure does make me horny looking at your beautiful body

Are you a drum major? Because I've been watching you all day (we all know we don't look at the conductors)

I would love you no matter what your instrumentation is

A quarter note walks into the bar. He sees a dotted half note and says to her "Baby, you make me whole!"

When pitch gets you down you know what you do? Just keep buzzing buzzing buzzing (Dory)

(Lilo) Marching band is over, just leave me alone to die

You must be a fourth or a fifth, because you're just perfect!

Call me AC/DC, because I'm gonna rock you all night long!

If you rub lubricant on my (trombone) slide, it moves faster and gets longer, wanna see?

The theme of this movement is love... Let's develop it...

Are you a percussionist? Because you sure know how to bang

* * *

**I know some of those are jokes, but I think I'm running out. *trails off and starts to admire treble clef necklace* I may or may not update again pretty soon, so be on the look out (even though no one even looks at my stuff, and even if they do, they don't comment). PM me prompts if you would !  
~riptidefirebends**


	5. That Feeling Inside

**Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter before I leave this Saturday to go up to New York! Anyways, This installment is basically about how you feel in band, thus, the chapter named 'That Feeling Inside'. ONWARDS WITH THE PROGRAM!**

* * *

****When you get new music

When you stop playing music

When you stop playing the music you've brrn playing since marching season, even though it was used during graduation

When you can hear yourself

When you lead sectionals

When you accidently messs up a note

When you accidently mess up a note after telling someone to correct the same note

When you sit in the front row and your band director is having a bad day

When you finish doing your scales as the playing portion of your exams

When you realize your in band

When you officially call yourself a band geek

When you put your arms down after a long song

When you get water during water breaks

When the music says you can breath

When the year is almost over, and you want to stay in band the entire last day of school

* * *

**Well, my neck hurts, and I have still neglected to do the laundry and wash the dishes, so imma get going. Also, if your a fan of Legend of Korra and zombie themed stories, be sure to check out my story 'Our Falling World'. I will try to update that story as well tomorrow, so try not to go off on me if I don't update that one. Please review, even if you don't have any good words to say, I love constructive critisism, and I believe it's what makes a person's writting stronger. Adios!  
~riptidefirebends**


	6. The Story of Us

**Hey guys! So, this chapter will be different from the rest, because there's a storyline behind it, I'll explain it all ****_after_**** you finish reading ! And today's the last day of school for me, so I guess now I'm technically a sophmore!**

* * *

**WARNING: Some angst up ahead, prepare your feels**

"Bye, Miss, have a great summer!" Marissa called out to her bus driver. "You too!" Her bus driver called back, pulling away from Marissa's bus stop, having just dropped off the last kid, even though there were normally two more stops after hers.

Marisssa exhaled. _'School is _finally_ out, isn't it? What happened? It all went by so fast...'_

Marissa being, well, Marissa, she decided to look back upon her freshman year of high school. _'Marching band was awesome, I'm glad I got to be one of their 3 flute players this year.'_ She then began to smile, thinking back to the time when she had to shove herself through a hallway full of twerking girls in order to make it back for call time. _'I guess we were always the rowdy bunch, always singing Forget You by Cee Lo Green. Good thing we have that song for next year when we lose all those football games again!' _Marissa laughed, then hushed herself, remembering that one of her friends was on the football team. "Whoops, sorry." She said out loud to no one in particular, still walking in the hot Florida heat.

_'How about that time when I met Maggie and Dalton? I know I've only known them for a year, but their like my brother and sister, now. I wish Maggie has a happy birthday, I sure do hope that she likes the picture of Kirito from Sword Art Online that I drew for her.'_ Marissa laughed again, recalling how she couldn't draw Maggie's favorite anime character, Ciel from Black Butler, and how she rushed the the drawing of Kirito and actually made it seem like it wasn't done last minute.

_'Or how about the time when Maggie-' _Marissa stopped, suddenly feeling like she needed to go back to school. '_...when Maggie forced Adam to ask me out because he was still waiting for the perfect time.' _Marissa began to force herself to walk, trying to push everything to the back of her mind before she started to cry again, but it was already too late.

Marissa then began to see flashbacks of her and Adam as their relationship began to unfold. _The day he warmed her hand for her at MPA's, even though they were just friends, but was still an important day because that was the spark the started their relationship. The times on the bus where they would get teased for being really close friends instead of them going out like everyone else suggested. The day when he finally asked her out. His hands as they finally_ _intertwined with hers. Their first kiss outside of her 1st period Biology. The phone call where Marissa confessed about still being bullied. The text messages where they had sent each other really innappropriate band pick up lines_ **(A/N Who wouldn't****_?)_**_, later on ending up with Adam and Marissa finally telling each other that they loved each other._

More tears began to stream down Marissa's face. _The day he took her to Military Ball, dancing to All of Me by John Legend. The day she told him she was visiting New York, but was leaving the day after the last day of summer. The day she finally cried in front of him, telling him how she almost lost her little brother._

Marissa's face was now drenched in tears, as well as her side bangs, as she finally remembered what happened that morning.

* * *

"Hey." Adam said to Marissa as he plopped down in the seat next to her. "Hey, last day of school, huh? I would think that there would be more than 16 people on this bus." She said to him, feeling his hand slip into hers and sh looked outside of the window. She could feel Adam's blue eyes trained on her as she admired the way the sun was rising. She then felt a pair of lips touch her cheek.

Marissa looked away from the window to find Adam looking into her dark brown eyes. She smiled at him, earning her a couple of kisses on the lips. She then looked back up at him, feeling happier than she had ever been, despite it being the last day of school.

"My mom's signing me out of school today." Marissa heard Adam say. _'What?!' _"Wait, why?" Marissa asked, feeling as though he were lying, even though he was an honest person. "The ROTC exam only takes, like, what, 10 minutes? It's the same exam as the semester exam, and I was the first one to finish."

Marissa's eyes then began to water, but before Adam could see, she crushed her body into his, trying to memorize what his hugs felt like before they had to go separate ways. When she finally looked back up at him, tears were softly streaming down her face, making her hair stick to her face. Adam gently brushed her hair away, then got up, noticing the bus was almost empty. She wiped her eyes, then exiting off of the bus and taking Adam's hand into hers as they began to walk towards their normal spot.

"Happy birthday, Maggie!" She exclaimed, handing her the drawing to Maggie and recieving a hug from Maggie before continuing on towards their spot against the pillar.

"So, I guess we don't have much time left with each other, huh?" Marissa finally spoke up, her voice dark and grim as she wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, him holding her from the waist. "I guess not." He replied, looking into her teary eyes. Adam brushed away some tears that had begun to stream down her face, then put his hands back to her waist as he began to kiss her, each time pulling her closer to him until there was only their clothes in between them.

Marissa buried her head into the crook of his neck, not wanting to leave the only person who had ever showed her that love isn't stupid.

Just then, the bell began, to ring, signaling that it was time for the remaining students on campus to begin making their way toward their last exam. _'No, no, NO! Not yet!' _"I love you." Marissa whispered silently as she went back to kissing Adam, knowing that he couldn't hear her. Soon enough, he convinced her that it was time to get ready to go to her class, which was lunch.

They began to walk towards the cafeteria, hand in hand, when they finally stopped a couple feet away from the entrance, too wrapped up in their hug to let go. "I have to go." Adam said to her quietly. "No, don't ever let me go." Marissa sobbed even harder, kissing him again on the lips. "But I have to." He reasoned. Marissa, knowing that she had to, then kissed him one last time on the lips, but not before saying "I love you."

"I love you too, bye." Adam said, pulling away from her and beggining to walk away, waving her goodbye.

Miserable, Marissa went into the cafeteria, crying her eyes out, her friends comforting her and making her laugh to get her mind off of him for a while.

* * *

But her she was, now in her bedroom, sobbing her eyes out, barely able to grip onto the reality that she would see him in at least a month.

Suddenly, Marissa sat up, the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day playing on her Pandora. She then opened up a new tab on her laptop, then searched 'fanfiction'. Looking at the time, she then went to her username, riptidefirebends, and began to type her heart out as her story came to life on her Marching Band fanfiction.

* * *

**WOW! So, how'd y'all like that twist at the end? Just so you guys know, Marissa is my middle name, and Adam is the name that my boyfriend could have had. And before I hear it, yes, this is all true. I'm sitting here at 12:09 PM in the state of Florida, still wondering if I could see him one last time...well, enough of that. Leave a review, it really helps me out, and if I know you in real life, either leave a review as a guest, or, if you have an account, just leave a review from your account. Here's a virtual cookie for reading this far! *gives virtual cookie* Their made exactly to what you want, they change if you want them to. Enjoy!  
~riptidefirebends**


	7. Creeping those newbs out

**Hai, so, I guess this is a new chapter after my last...I don't know, ****_installment_****? I gotto go to sleep, so I'll make it quick.**

* * *

When you get bored of your music

When you play the boring music because it's all you have

When your anticipation for band camp bothers others

When you can't stop listening to next year's show

When you can't stop wondering how you will creep the newbies out

When you think about the past year

When you remember that you need to start practicing how to march

When you need more band friends, even though you already have enough

* * *

**This is horrible, I know. Well, please comment, and give me some prompts, I will eventually continue on from last chapter (when the time comes). FLAME ON!  
~ripidefirebends**


	8. YouTube Series- The Band Camp Series

**Hey guys! This week is band camp for me! I don't know why it hit me just now, but I guess you guys apply as well. In case you aren't already subscribed to my YouTube account, riptidefirebender, I am doing a whole entire series dedicated to band camp. It's called the Band Camp Series, so you can look it up under the playlists I've created myself. So far, I have three entries, two from Flute Camp and one from earlier today to mark the start of band camp. I plan on doing multiple videos each day, so there should be a good amount of videos to watch from. I don't want to spoil tomorrow's entry, so you'll just have to watch out for the next entry to be uploaded! **

**Also, I'm not doing the Band Camp Series alone. My friend, Devynn, aka, Devynn7/11 (her YouTube account) is co-hosting with me, so you might notice that some of the videos in the playlist aren't from me. **

**I hope this holds you guys over until I can come up with another chapter for this story! **


	9. Understanding Oboes

**So, this request came from 1Crowned Prince, so here are some things that are misunderstood about oboes.**

* * *

They are constantly told or bashed on for sounding like ducks, but when put in the hands of the right person, they actually sound beautiful. It's an instrument I think takes some time to master. My 8th grade band teacher was an oboe player, and let me tell you, it wasn't squawking like everyone made it out to be. Ever heard of the song, "The Snake Charmer?" You guessed it, it's played mostly by an oboe. Crazy, right?

* * *

** I would do the common personalities an oboe player might have, but I haven't seen an oboe since middle school. All I know was that one of them was really stuck up and thought she was superior to everyone else, but in reality, she really wasn't. ****If you guys want me to do something like this for other instruments, feel free to request it, and I'll try to do my best! Might not be as active since marching season just started. Totally worth it.**


	10. Misunderstood, Problematic Brass Players

**This request is from 15265. So, here are things misunderstood about problematic brass players. **

* * *

You know, brass players have lips too, right? They can only play for so long until they're lips give out, and it can be pretty obvious when you can see the bright red rings around their lips from across the room. I mean, come on, stop treating the woodwinds as if they're better; it's not they're faults that they chose an instrument that requires some lip endurance. And while the woodwinds usually get the melody, it's the brass section that keeps it together with the background music **(A/N Totally forgot the proper term for it just now). **Without them, there would be no glue that holds the music together. Can't have a good band if there isn't a good brass section, am I right?

* * *

**Bruh, I'm not lying when I say that I tried so hard (and got so far, hehehehehehe. I will give you and internet cookie if you got that song reference). As a woodwind, I'm sure I missed some main parts. I tried not to do specific sections in case someone else wanted to request a specific section. Also, I am doing a new series on YouTube called Truth or Dare. Since I'm a huge band geek, I would love to do some band truths or dares. Just comment under my video titled 'A TRUTH OR DARE SERIES?!' and I will see about doing it. I look forward to your suggestions on both misunderstood sections and the Truth or Dare series!**


	11. It's 6:44 AM and I feel nervous

6:44 A.M.

I just woke up. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to make this journal entry throughout the day since my band's big competition is today.

Two days ago, I recovered from having a splint on my fingers due to an accident involving a rock, backwards marching (yes, on my tiptoes), and a fast tempo. When it had happened, I was only worried about my flute and if she was alright. The blood and peeling flesh wasn't really bothering me at the time, so I just got up and continued to march before I got run over by another flute in my section.

After the song had ended, the color guard instructor came over and noticed that my finger had already become swollen and bruised badly, so she told me to clean it up if I wanted to. I didn't really want to, but I knew that my section would be mad if I didn't take my health seriously, so I sat down and used my water from my water bottle to clear off the blood from my fingers. It was then that I noticed that I couldn't feel my fingerand it was swollen to the touch. I also remembered that our MPA's were in three weeks, so I began to cry out of frustration, out of anger, for feeling like I had let my section down.

An x-ray, a doctor's appointment, and hugs later, I found myself running back to practice after getting my splint on. I would keep playing my instrument with what fingers I had left to use. I felt determined to keep playing instead of giving up. I felt like as section leader of the flutes, I should be showing others that the show must go on, even if things have changed.

Fast forward to now, and I'm nervous about today because of many reasons that I shall not state until we've already gotten our scores and the competition is over.


	12. It's 8:46 AM and I'm a line leader!

8:46 A.M.

I just finished eating breakfast. This is the first time in a while that I'm eating breakfast. Not sure how it's feeling with me.

I just realized that next year's halftime show will be my last one as a high schooler. Kinda strange thinking that after this year, I'm the next graduating class.

Our halftime show for this year is James Bond. Kinda funny, because for the past few weeks, I've been bombarded on Pandora with ads for the new James Bond movie. And when I say bombarded, I mean every two songs, they would play the ad, and it would be the long version of the trailer. They only played the shorter trailer once. That happened to me with last years show every time I would talk to my trombone friend, Dream On by Aerosmith would play, and that was one of the songs we played during last years halftime show. It evens played during one of our classes we have together.

This year's competition is at my friend's school (the one I was supposed to go to), so it will be interesting to marching on the field I could have marched on.

Speaking of anxiety, guess what? I lead the entire band onto the field, so I'm the first one to be seen. I really hope I don't screw up something so simple...


	13. It's 2:31 PM and I'm freaking out!

2:31 P.M.

I'm freaking out.

First, while I'm removing fingerprints from my instrument, I find that my Ab key is jammed underneath the key next to it. I went to see if I could still play with it, and it worked, but that's not the worst thing.

I went to remove my uniform from the dry cleaning bags into the bag I hold it in when I saw something missing: a gauntlet. My stepdad called the dry cleaning place, and they said they don't have it. That's a lie, because my gauntlets went straight from my wrists to the bag.

Like, how I am supposed to approach the uniform managers now? Avoid the one that hates me and then ask the others that like me if they could give me another one? No, that's not how it works. Some section leader I am...


	14. It's 5:27 PM and I go on soon

5:27 P.M.

We're on our way to MPA's now. I solved my problem with the gauntlets, so at least I don't have to worry about that.

I didn't feel good at first, but I think I'm better. I heard that they've been calling ambulances because people have been passing out during performances.

Gotta go, we're here...wish me luck...


	15. It's 12:07 AM and I'm tired

12:07 A.M.

Just got back home a relaxed from MPA's. I won't speak of the score we got, but all I have to say that the past doesn't need to consume us. We should instead be focusing on the now so we can be our best in the future, because who wants to live in the past?

I also got a shout out from one of my friends, who kept referring to me as her 'firebender' and the 'Fire Lord'.

I'm tired, so I'm gonna turn in for the night

Next time I wear my uniform, I'll be wearing it as senior.


	16. DRUM MAJOR AUDITIONS!

**Hey guys, so here's a quick update about MY LAST MARCHING SEASON!**

**So, I have a drum major audition and a section leader re-audition coming up on Monday, and I'm a little nervous about it. I have no doubts that I'll get the section leader position again, but I'm still a little anxious about it. I don't even know what our show music for next year will be because we're getting a new band director. *cries for an eternity***

**Oh, and I just uploaded another video on YouTube of my band playing at our concert from last night (it was basic music though). My account name is riptidefirebender for anyone who wants to know. **

**And for anyone in the Legend of Korra fandom, I will be updating a new story set in a Marching Band AU very soon, so be on the look out for it! It'll probably be called Crescendo, I don't know for sure yet. **

**If anyone has any requests for a new chapter on this story or something in regards to marching band that I could upload for YouTube, feel free to comment about it. Oh, and wish me luck!**


End file.
